


Concussions & Coffee

by KatMissMatch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BRO-GANES, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: Keith just wants to graduate and get it over with. He just wants the degree, friends and relationships are just a waste of his time.Lance comes barreling into his life and starts to change all of that.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Concussions & Coffee

“So... Are you excited about starting college this year?”

“Why would I be excited? It’s just more classes, half of which have _nothing_ to do with my degree.” Keith grumbles while kicking a loose stone. Shiro sighs.

“It doesn’t have to be like high school Keith.” Shiro glances over see Keith glaring angrily at the sidewalk. “You might actually make some friends if you try. College is a fresh start for a lot of people. Just…” He sighs. “Just promise me you’ll give it a chance.” Keith sighs, shoulders dropping.

“I’m just here to get my degree, not to make friends.”

“Keith…”

“No. Just leave it alone Shiro.” He hesitates for a moment before relenting, recognizing the strain in Keith’s voice that indicates it’s better to let it go… for now at least.

“Alright.” Keith visibly relaxes as they round the corner.

_Getting run over is an odd sensation_ , Keith thinks. One moment you’re just walking along and the next thing you know something heavy hits you in the chest and you’re falling. For a split second you try to process what’s happening and then it all hits you, quite literally, as your body jars against the hard ground.

“Owwww…”

Keith glares up and opens his mouth to cuss out the klutz that literally ran him over, only to close it again as he realizes just how _close_ the stranger is. Practically nose to nose with him is one of the cutest boys he’s ever seen. Big blue eyes framed by long lashes stare back at him in surprise. _I could get lost in those eyes…_

The boy swallows before quickly sitting back on his heels and waving his arms around frantically as he tries to apologize.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t see you there!” Keith blinks slowly as the boy gives him a strange look. “Did you bump your head? Normally people say _something_ by now.”

“I uhh…” A poorly muffled laugh can be heard and Keith groans as Shiro offers the stranger a hand up.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Do you… usually bump into people?” The stranger flushes, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“I uh, have to run if I want to make it to work on time after class.. it’s not ideal, but I need the job and they _really_ don’t like people being late.”

“Don’t offer me a hand or anything…” Keith grumbles. “Not like _I_ was the one run over or anything.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry about that!” The boy laughs softly as he offers his hand. Keith stares at it for a moment before taking it and letting the stranger pull him to his feet. _His hands are really soft…_ “Um, can I have my hand back?” The stranger gives him an odd look as Keith all but _flings_ his hand, turning his face away with a growl. “Are you _sure_ you didn’t hit your head?”

“Yes I’m sure! I’m fine! No thanks to _you.”_ He grumbles.

Shiro glances between the two curiously, an idea already forming in his mind.

“Accidents happen, I’m sure it’s fine.” Shiro offers. Keith grumbles, stealing another peek at the cute boy. He had his arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face.

“I said I was sorry. Geez.”

Suddenly Shiro has his hands on Keith’s head.

“You know, there _is_ a pretty nasty bump Keith.” _No there wasn't?_

“No- _”_ Shiro shushes him.

“There’s no need to hide it Keith, you could have a concussion.” Shiro winks and Keith just stares back in confusion. _What the hell Shiro?_ The stranger gives him a half worried, half irritated look before sighing.

“I’d offer to take you to the clinic and make sure you’re alright but that would _definitely_ make me late.” The color drains from his face. “Shit! I’m going to be late!”

“Well, how about this.” Shiro offers. “I’ll take him to get it looked at, and you give me your number so I can reach you if it’s serious. You know, for insurance purposes and all that.” The stranger seems to think this over for a moment.

“I guess that makes sense.” He shrugs, before scribbling his number down on a scrap of paper and handing it to Shiro. “I _really_ have to go though!”

Shiro waves as the boy takes off in a sprint again. Keith stares as the cute boy disappears before he can even ask for his name.

“What the hell was that!?” He demands. Shiro just smirks and hands him the scrap of paper. Looking down at the paper he blinks a few times.

 _Lance – xxx-xxxx. Well, at least he knew his name now…_ _and his number._ Shiro chuckles at the stunned look on his face.

“Your welcome.”

“I- what? I didn’t-” Shiro gives him the _look._

“Keith. How long have we been brothers now? I know that look. Call him sometime.” Keith growls in response.

“Why would I want to call a klutz like that?” _A gorgeous klutz._ “He didn’t even introduce himself after running me over!” Shiro just smirks as Keith carefully pockets the number.


End file.
